


The Logic of Shore Leave

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Spock, having a moment in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Logic of Shore Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878045) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



"Joining us, Spock?" the doctor said, sounding incredulous as he stepped in beside the science officer.

"Of course, Dr. McCoy," Spock said, straightening his spine as the lift, with no countermanding instructions, continued after its pause at the sickbay level toward the main ship egress. "It is a recognized fact that periodic breaks from shipboard duties are advantageous for both morale and for physical health."

"So you're saying that relaxation is logical," McCoy said, and the curl of his lip and the sarcastic tone of his voice made Spock pause to re-examine the causal chain of their conversation.

"Of course," Spock said, finding nothing untoward in their recent semantic assumptions.

"Just checking," McCoy said, and his smile relaxed into something more genuine, as the lift pushed them inexorably toward their unstructured destination.


End file.
